Hard at Work in The Kitchen
by Beloved Shinigami
Summary: Grell is always bothering Sebastian when he's working. But what happens when Sebastian finnaly gives Grell a taste ?


The kitchen was full of hassle and bustle from the single chef rushing about here and there, pouring and mixing, chopping and slicing. The air was thick with the aroma of sautéed sirloin beef in a heavy cream, stir fried veggies and a small chocolate pie for dessert. The scent wafted under a certain shinigami's nose, giving him the shivers as he sat perched on the window sill. Emerald eyes kept a close watch on the demon hard at work, an image of him flitting from one place to the other in a flash.

"Ah~ Sebast-chan. You are so…magnificent." The redhead cooed, crossing his legs to get himself more comfortable. Sebastian looked up, bright red eyes scanning over the shinigami before speaking. "And your using up space." He grumbled, stressed from having to work so hard for the brat, Ceil. "Grell-chan. Make yourself useful and test the meat." He sliced the beef into strips, lifting one up to Grell's mouth to sample. He opened his mouth and nibbled on the meat, nearly falling out the open window. "KYA~ Sebastian-chan! It's amazing." Grell fidgeted some as he swallowed the meat. He pouted, crossing his arms and staring down at the demon butler. "How come that brat always gets to eat well, while I'm stuck with eating some fast food and such?" A grin slipped onto the demon's lips. He leaned up, nearly face to face with Grell. A finger was lightly placed upon the other's lips, causing a bright red blush crawl up to Grell's cheeks. "But you're the only one I may serve in other ways." Sebastian pulled away and resumed plating the decedent meal. Leaving the last drop of sauce on the plate he smiled down at his work. "Grell-chan. Please entertain yourself while I take care of Bo-chan." He bowed and headed out the door, leaving Grell to fend for himself.

Grell wandered up and down the hallways, admiring the clear wealth that child his Sebastian served under possessed. Paintings hung upon the walls, all with a beautiful skill put into them. The halls were lined with probably expensive crown molding, intricately made wallpaper, and a nice plush carpet. 'How droll.' Grell thought, making his way to where he believed Sebastian's quarters was. He opened a door, brining him to the all-to-familiar room, drapes and bedding clad in black. Maybe the brightest thing in the room was the single red rose in a small black vase, set on the vanity set. He smiled and walked over to where the rose sat. The redhead let delicate fingers caress the soft petals of the newly bloomed rose. Such a tender touch was given, afraid of injuring the daring rose. Grell glanced around the room, emerald orbs taking in the sights of his beloved's room. He sighed as he backtracked to the kitchen; maybe he could make himself useful and clean up some of the mess Sebby had made from cooking.

After tying on an apron and his hair back into a neat ponytail, Grell began to clean, wiping up what mess was leftover. He pranced around the room, sweeping and cleaning the best he could, trying not to completely screw up. He reached out to clean the window, tail up in the air as he reached to clean the top. He blinked, noticing a shadow hover over him. "Grell-chan… What are you doing?" The voice rang. It was none other then the demon butler, Sebastian. Grell spun around, only to be face to face with the demon. He blushed, beautiful green eyes staring up into ruby orbs. "I-I was trying to help you clean the kitchen." He stammered, still blushing like mad. Sebastian glanced around. Everything seemed to be in place, cleaned rather well. He smiled and looked back at the shinigami. He placed a hand on the other's cheek and stroked it gently before lightly kissing Grell's lips. "That was a great help. Thank you very much." Grell captured Sebastian in a hug, beaming with gladness that he had made his Beloved happy. The butler Began to pet Grell's hair, fingers entwining themselves into the ponytail of bloody red hair. "You're welcome Sebby-chan!" Grell chirped, nuzzling into the demon's chest. The black haired demon lifted the shinigami's head by his chin, staring down into his eyes. Once crimson eyes glowed a bright purplish mix, intoxicating. As though he was in a trance, Grell's head began to fuzz and soon enough, he was out like a light.

Grell awoke, still in his apron but all his other cloths were missing. He blinked and looked around. He was sitting on the counter, alone in the kitchen. He patted around, his fingers gliding over a note. Picking it up; he read it. –Stay right there. I'll be back momentarily.- Was written on it. From Sebastian. He hummed, sitting on the counter he waited patiently.

The door opened, revealing the handsome young demon, an abnormal smirk on his face. Grell blushed, as though it was set off by a trigger. And out went the lights, they flickered for a moment like a strobe light. What glances he could see where of Sebastian, clearly naked and heading in closer like a hunter after his prey. Soon enough Sebastian was right before the shinigami, face to face. "S-Sebby?" He squeaked, leaning back some in fear of what the demon would do next. On cue, the lights color seemed to change, as though they had been replaced with black lights. It gave an eerie glow to the kitchen, frightening Grell to an extent. Sebastian placed his hand on the other's thighs, rubbing softly as he leaded up to give Grell a kiss. "Is something the matter, Shinigami-san?" His tone was hushed, and seemed a tad irritated. Much unlike his usual tone, it was more, demonic to say the least. A chill ran down Grell's spine, causing him to shiver. Sebastian's hands pried open Grell's legs, the apron hiding his lower parts. The demon purred, looking over the frightened femboy before him. Sebastian ran a hand up the shinigami's thigh and to caress his length through the thin fabric, a grin springing to his face as he felt the egger member harden under his careful touch. "Ever wonder what it would be like to do it in the kitchen?"

Grell let out a whimperish moan as h was bent over the smooth marble counter, arms crossed and resting on the edge. Sebastian was bent over him; his member was happily pounding away into Grell's bum. One hand on the shinigami's hip, the other tracing its way up the other's side and to his chest. Sebastian's index and thumb lightly twisted and teased the redhead's nipple, causing him to let out another pitiful moan. Sebastian smiled and started to kiss up the other's back, sending another shiver down his their back. Pre leaked from Grell's aching length. The demon sighed, understanding the pleading moan from the death god and started to move faster and push his way deeper inside. Sebastian smirked, leaning against the other, whispering in his ear. "I love you Grell-san."

Grell bit his lip, drawing blood to the surface. He was flipped, his back now against the wall as the demon ruthlessly pounded into him. Sebastian held Grell up against the wall, lips pressed against the others in a moment of passion. Sebastian kissed down Grell's neck to his chest, flicking his tongue over the naked skin; casing it to harden further under his touch. 'Such a fragile thing. So cute.' The demon thought, watching his partner writhe under him. His hand balled into fists as he arched his back as he kept himself against the wall. "I-I love you…too… Sebast-chan." He let out another whimperish moan before coming onto his chest and belly, as well as Sebastian's. His muscles tightened around Sebastian's member, leading him into his last few thrusts before he released his seed inside the shinigami. The two stood panting and exhausted. Their lips met once more, letting Grell be reassured that what Sebastian meant by love was true. "You don't have to worry… Grell-san… He's not my love. Only you." The demon whispered into the death god's ear.

Grell stood, cleaning his pre from the counters while Sebastian mopped the floors. The lights had been returned to normal, like the demon's beautiful eyes. "We um…Made a mess hu?" Grell chuckled as he wiped his brow. "You made the mess. Not I." Sebastian retorted as he finished the rest of the work. "I guess so." The redhead leaded back against the very wall he was pinned to, folding his arms over his chest and sighed. "So cold." He whispered with a smile. Sebastian strolled over to the shinigami and lifted his chin, planting a kiss on his lips. "Yes. But that's not to say you like it." "Yeah. I do. "


End file.
